Figured You Out
by Breech Loader
Summary: The Emotions are maturing. And after Disgust messes with Anger one morning, he's feeling something new and exciting and... passionate! It's just so frustrating that he can't pin that feeling down and really express himself. Because before he can do that, he has to find out if he meets her standards. Anger/Disgust (Jordan's Emotions)


Figured You Out

By Breech Loader

* * *

Me: This pairing is about JORDAN'S emotions, if you haven't noticed from the Summary. So I know there's no real Anger/Disgust in Riley's head, but this isn't Riley's head, is it? It's the head of a BOY who's starting to mature emotionally, so things are a little different...

The 'real' names are really just nicknames. And since Sadness is male, I just changed 'Sadie' to 'Solomon'. Solomon – Solemn… get it? Huh?!

Warning; this fic has detailed third-base make-out, choreographed to music. I'll let you know when to look up "Figured You Out" by Nickelback on YouTube. If you think you hate Nickelback, don't feel too bad; you can still read the fic without it. Besides, if you think _you_ hate Nickelback, _you_ didn't have to listen to it 300 times in a row while writing, and then 300 more times during editing and post-editing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Only a few weeks ago, Jordan's controls had been upgraded, although the Headquarters was still chaotic. In fact, since nobody was really accustomed to the controls yet, it might be more chaotic. Sadness still watched dozens of TV shows, Anger didn't want to take down the ramps, and the day's memories were always a mess until somebody just flushed them out at the end of the day.

Right now, Fear was sharing the controls with Joy while Jordan practiced his bass – he always did it for twenty minutes in the morning before going to school. Whatever else was being done in Headquarters, there was always music pounding in the speakers.

But the first thing Anger did every morning was check over his skateboard. Fear was always on him to "take it out on your board, not on Jordan." It usually worked, too. He could do that and read the Mind Reader at the same time. Gotta be ready for whatever crap the day was going to throw.

"All Riled Up" was the current headline on the magazine cover – or at least, the biggest part, since it was covered in other pictures of bands and sports.

"Can't believe we've actually got Jordan noticing girls now," Disgust spoke up behind him, "So much for Cooties, huh?"

"Hey, don't read over my shoulder Dee," Anger glanced at her in her tight black pants and shirt, moving the paper away from her. Disgust was a lot of fun, but she could be such a naggy _bitch_ sometimes.

"Hey, I set Jordan's standards, and now that means for girls too. I'm not gonna let him sink to dating tarts," Disgust retorted, leaning on her board, "He can get any girl he wants, so he's gonna get the best!" She leant over Anger's shoulder further.

"Ha! You're just as scared of girls as Ferdie!" Anger gave her a shove away, "What do you know about setting standards for them?"

"I know not to leave the choice up to you!" she sassed at him, "Just hand over the paper, Ira."

He snatched it up, "Try and take it, Dee!"

"Seriously, Brickhead?"

Anger almost froze up in rage as Disgust just climbed right over his shoulder and sat between him and the paper. Right on his lap. The flames on his head flickered up, "Hey! Whaddaya think you're doin', Dee?"

"Shush baby," she told him with a smirk, "Mommy's trying to read."

Anger nearly tore up the paper up in frustration. Except he was finding Disgust's weight in his lap felt pretty good. The idea of admitting it, though… of losing… Wow, he was not gonna do that. Besides, what if Fear wanted to sit in his lap? Or Joy? "That's what you want, huh?" he asked, "Then you ain't goin' nowhere!"

He pushed the paper into her hands, and grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey! I don't do hugs!" Disgust told him.

"So? Neither do I!" he gave a gruff laugh, "But this isn't a hug! It's a clinch!"

* * *

After morning practice was over, they all went to school. Fear was pretty good at studying; what if Jordan failed his exams and became a hobo on the streets of San Francisco, selling his body to pervs riddled with herpes and chlamydia and HIV to pay for his next hit of crack, was his favourite argument to get somebody on the console with him. Even so, he had a huge bucket of Daydreams, most of them set to music.

In the meantime, Anger was on the ramps again, venting. He felt strange after Disgust had sat in his lap, which meant it was clearly her fault. He scowled at her, and she returned it with a withering eye-roll. Currently though, she was watching a blurry memory of a YouTube video of a guy performing skateboard tricks and trying to copy them, trying to perform a kick-flip right.

Anger gave a laugh as she stumbled, even as he was sharing the ramps with Sadness, "You think you're so much cooler, huh?!" he taunted Disgust, "You gonna keep trying on your own like that?"

"You're okay, right Dee?" Sadness checked as he circled her.

"Hey, I'm fine Sol," Disgust attempted the flip again, and fell off. She shoved Sadness away quickly, embarrassed.

Anger was pretty glad Sadness had checked on her though. It meant he didn't have to look like an idiot for asking.

* * *

The day seemed to blur past. They weren't always messing around, of course. They were going into band practice now. Jordan always enjoyed it, but Fear couldn't handle it without Joy. Especially since this time, Riley had come to hear him.

"Aw man, something's totally gonna go wrong!" Fear was frozen up at the controls, "She's totally gonna be listening for the lead guitar! She's never gonna hear Jordan!"

Joy shoved him aside, "Hey, leave it to a pro, dude. I'll make sure Jordan enjoys himself."

Disgust sighed, leaning on her board, "Everybody who's worth anything knows that rock music sounds like crap without a bass line."

Anger looked sideways at Disgust. She always had ragingly high standards for Jordan. She hated liars, and thieves, and fakes. It was, in his opinion, both her best trait and her most annoying one.

There was no way he'd meet those standards.

Still, after band practice, Joy insisted that it had gone great – so great, that without even asking anybody, he had rammed an idea bulb into the control panel.

"Riley, uh… would you like me to walk you home?" Jordan blurted.

Fear gave a howl, "Joy, you _idiot!_ " he screamed at the yellow Emotion, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him in terror, "She's gonna say no! She's totally gonna say no and we're _all_ gonna look like idiots!" He started reaching for the 'Abort' button.

"Uh, sure!" Riley told Jordan.

They all froze up, Fear's hand still hovering over the large button.

"Well, I think I know who looks like the idiot now," Disgust smirked, relaxing a little. She stepped away from the panel. Didn't look like she had a problem with Riley, at least, as Fear shakily allowed Jordan to link arms with Riley.

But Riley be damned, Anger was aware that his gaze kept sliding down to Disgust's ass in those tight pants as he remembered her sitting in his lap for the billionth time that day.

He left Fear to handle the controls, with Joy crowing over him. He just… wasn't sure what was up with him, and when he felt messed up, he always ended up messing up Jordan… And besides… well… yeah, Disgust. How was he meant to appeal to-

Wait, he wanted to _appeal_ to her? Where had that thought come from?

It made him punch the wall in frustration.

"Fuck it!" he growled to himself. It was the latest curse-word that been installed on Jordan's console.

* * *

Either way, the day came to an end. A pretty frustrating day in Anger's opinion.

Not that it mattered. As soon as he was back in his room, Anger was finding it quite impossible to sleep. He was just wearing out the carpet in a circle. Usually he enjoyed being worked up about stuff, but tonight it was just frustrating, and besides it would just mean that he'd turn up in a horrible mood tomorrow and fuck up Jordan's whole day.

Okay, he couldn't be a gutless dumbass about this. Jordan already had one of them. Fear was always pressuring people to think about stuff twice.

Since Fear was the one who worked hardest during the day, he rarely took Dream Duty, and it was Disgust tonight. So now seemed like a good time to confront Disgust about this. Of course any time was a good time to confront. At least they'd have time to talk it over. Probably a better time than most. Ugh, whatever.

Ugh, he sounded like Disgust.

He took a deep breath and headed for the Control Room. Most of the memory orbs from today had been sucked into the distribution tube, although there were several still rolling around. Sometimes they were left lying around for days. He picked up one of his own. Fear had had a panic attack just before they had gone to perform in front of some other students, and Anger had just shoved him out of the way, determined to go ahead with it.

He was sweating slightly, and there was steam rising from the top of his head. Disgust was wearing a long t-shirt and unimaginative knickers, and had her feet up on the console as she watched a Dream Productions repeat.

None of them had ever really worried much about covering up around each other. After all, over the years of Jordan's life, they all spent too much time together to focus on it. Even one time catching Disgust showering warranted nothing more than an exasperated 'Ever heard of knocking?' from her. Her real problem was being caught looking a mess.

Anger wanted to slap himself with how he was looking at her body now.

"Hey, Dee!" he spoke sharply, approaching her from behind, "You sat on me!"

"Ira?" Disgust turned in the seat, then gave him a sly smirk, "Boo-hoo, does baby need his diaper changing?" she scoffed.

"Sure I'm mad! That's what I do!" Anger grimaced, "I just wanna know why…" he punched a wall in frustration, "I figured you might know… should tell you… AGH!" Anger usually stuck to determination, or protection, but this felt pretty important too, snatching up a folding chair, "I just wanna know why, Dee!"

"Why, what?" Disgust asked quickly before he could slam the chair on the console and wake Jordan up.

"Why you?!" Anger tossed the chair aside, "Why do you have to be so… infuriating?! Joy doesn't get me like this, no matter how cheerful she gets! Or Solomon, or even Fred! What happened today?!"

Disgust pouted, "Stop acting like a baby, Ira. I was just messing around."

"I know! That doesn't tell me why I could just grab you and… and hit you!" Anger grabbed her arms and shook her. For a brief moment, their eyes locked and she looked almost scared, and it froze him up. He let go and looked away quickly, cross at himself for saying something so horrible, "I mean, I… want to. But I wouldn't."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"And I _don't_ want to," he added with a scowl, "I liked it. That's the point," he admitted, looking up again, "Liked having you that close. I don't know why."

Disgust almost said something rude and dismissive, "Hey, forget about it, Brickhead," she told him, "I guess I liked it too. It probably means nothing."

"Dee, I…" Anger gave a grunt of annoyance, not sure of what he was going to say. He threw himself onto the battered couch. With a sudden growl of anger, he snatched up the magazine and started to tear it up.

"Aw, has baby lost his bottle?" Dee pouted mockingly, but before he could blow up, she turned to concern, "Ira… _What_ are you so mad about? Me sitting in your lap? I'm not gonna apologise more than once."

"It's not _nothing!"_ Anger tossed the pieces of magazine aside and rested his head on the control panel, "It's your fault!" Disgust raised one eyebrow. He straightened up, "Well, it's gotta be something to do with you, anyway! All I do is look at you and I want to-"

He broke off, grabbed Disgust's wrists, and pulled her down into a fierce kiss.

 _Great. Now she's going to think you're disgusting._

Disgust was too surprised to speak for a few seconds. Then she looked at his hands holding her wrists. Feeling disgust didn't seem to fit this moment. Neither did any of the other emotions she knew.

Anger let go of Disgust's wrists, "I just… don't know how else to tell you!" he told her,

"Well, how about by telling me for a start," Dee scoffed, standing up straight, "Perhaps a little warning, some 'Hey, Dee, I'm going to kiss you now' would be nice, Brickhead."

Hey, she had a point. But then, he was always acting without thinking. He didn't know what to think and he wasn't sure what to feel. Angry? Probably. Although he wasn't sure who he was more angry at. Her, for not taking him seriously, or himself, for being a complete dick back at her. "Fine, then I won't do it any more," he growled. After a moment, he added, "If you don't want me to." He turned his back on her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ira…" Disgust took a breath, "Listen, I check Jordan's clothes are fit for purpose. I check his food and I vet the people he makes friends with. And I…"

She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he turned back to her.

"It wasn't disgusting," she told him, "I just… didn't see it coming."

He cheered up a little, "So you did like it!"

"No… I mean, yes…" Disgust tried to get things straight in her head, "I mean, I wouldn't turn down trying it again. With some warning."

"Like right now!" Anger reached out for her hand again.

"Well… why not?" Disgust held up a warning finger, "But no tongues. That's just gross."

"Then I'm gonna kiss you again," Anger took hold of her hands, and she bent down, "Right now."

Their lips locked, and for a few seconds it was chaste and gentle. Then Anger's hands tightened around hers, the kiss continuing and becoming firmer and more passionate by the second. He was a full foot shorter than her, and he held her bent over to keep on kissing her.

Disgust herself was feeling little desire to pull away from him. In fact it was far easier to just sink to her knees and loop her arms around Anger's shoulders.

It seemed that from there on, the kiss only got rougher, with Anger's hands moving over Disgust's long t-shirt. He broke the kiss only briefly, in order for them to both take a few deep breaths and enjoy her gazing into his eyes, still a bit surprised.

"Ira?"

"I like you, Dee," he confessed fiercely, his head still simmering, "Not like boarding, or AC/DC. More. And not the same. A lot. A whole damn lot. And I want you to like me in just the same way. And… I don't think I'm gonna stop liking you!" his hands tightened on her for a moment, "But I really want you to feel the same way. I'd hate myself if I hurt you!" he gritted his teeth, "Don't you _dare_ laugh!"

Disgust wondered if she looked as confused as she felt. She was so uncertain of how to react to Anger blurting all of that out. Pathetic, "Why would I laugh?" she asked him, "That sounds… pretty serious. And gross," she touched his warm cheek, "But in a good way."

"I want you to want the things I want," Anger told her, "And… I think I know what I want," He rested a large hand on her shoulder, pressing the thumb against her, his other hand resting on the outside of her thigh, expecting any moment a punch to shove him away, "And I want you to like it. And I'd like… no, want… _need_ …" it was in his voice, his eyes, his touch, "I can't do it without you!"

"You mean this?" Disgust leant forward and kissed him again.

Anger nodded, his hand pushing up into her curly hair, knocking the cap to the floor. And thanks to her permission, he was rapidly becoming more passionate.

He'd seen Disgust in her long T-shirt and the undies a few times before, always in the early morning, but he hadn't really paid attention. Now he really could appreciate it, and so could his hands, as they squeezed at her tight ass. Without breaking lip-contact, he pulled her with him to the chair, and hitched himself into it, pulling her forward into his lap. She wasn't complaining, and his hold on her was gradually tightening.

Normally he didn't do hugs. But this didn't feel like a hug. It made him feel differently. It was too tight, too hot, too close… Disgust was resisting slightly, pulling her hips away from his although their lips continued to press together. Again, it was him who parted lips, more out of necessity than desire.

"Dee," he panted, before kissing her again quickly, "Dee, ya gotta tell me," he spoke fast, "Ya gotta tell me right now… if you wanna stop. If you want me to stop. Cuz…" his hand moved under her T-shirt, against her skin, "I don't know how far I can go… before I can't. Ciz I'd like to… I'd like…"

 _(Play "Figured You Out" from here)_

"I'd like your pants around your feet," he grunted between his kisses, his fingers sliding in her undies' elastic, snapping it against her skin.

"I'd like to see you on your knees," she taunted him with a rhyme, rubbing his leg.

"I'd like to hear you saying please, while you're looking up at me," he gave her a wicked grin.

"You're like, my favourite disease," she retorted, and leaned into the passion, giving him a naughty smirk, "I'll love the places that we'll go…" She ground her hips up against him slowly.

"I love the parts that you don't show," he replied, taking it as his go-ahead to kiss her roughly between every sentence, "I love the way you don't say 'no'… and all the ways you make me glow… I love the powder on your nose…"

He kissed her nose, breathing hard, then scooped her up in strong arms, carrying her over to the dark blue couch, dropping her on the soft cushions. No more questions. No more wasting time. She was saying yes. For them to both want this was exactly what he wanted – what he'd always wanted. He climbed on top of her hips quickly, and she didn't protest, but only give him an inviting smirk. He wasn't scared.

Disgust pulled on his tie to bring him closer, and their lips pressed together again. Then she suddenly wrapped her arms around his back, and her legs around his waist. pulling him too tightly against her to buck, with them grinding against the hard lump in his trousers as they alternated kisses between lips and neck.

Anger pulled open her green night-shirt, "I like the freckles on your chest," he chuckled, and ran his hot tongue over her soft chest, before pinching it.

Disgust gasped "I like the way you like me best," she gave him an almost casual look, teasing him even as her fingers tightened in his shirt.

"I like the way you're not impressed," he grinned, grinding harder against her, "So you've put me to the test? I'd like some white stains on your dress…"

The way he was squeezing at her body hurt, but it was still a _good_ hurt. Even so, it was getting rougher. Disgust's ankles uncrossed and she found herself loosening and then tossing aside his tie, undoing several of the buttons on his shirt even as her other hand played with his belt-buckle, and they continued to kiss rapidly.

"I love the way you pass the check," he panted, his head flaring up as she played with his crotch.

"I love the good times that you wreck," she countered, kissing him passionately again, "I love your lack of self-respect when you pass out on the deck-"

Anger leant forward with a grin, "I'd love my hands around your neck…" he told her, gripping her shoulders tightly.

He just wanted her so _much_ … Suddenly he felt as if something had snapped inside; something he couldn't stop and couldn't fix. His head blazing, and a red haze of passion was suddenly gripping him as tightly as he held her. For a moment he pinned her hands over her head, but when he found he needed both hands to keep on touching her all over, he let go again, grinding his hips down against her violently, trying to feel the pressure right through his pants.

His kisses were even fiercer than before, wrestling with her and himself as he pulled open her night-shirt all the way, just grabbing at anything and everything he could reach, pulling at her hair and biting her neck, unrestrained and so rough that she actually let out a cry of pain – and he couldn't stop himself even for that. He just wanted to be as close to her as possible. For several seconds, he couldn't think… only act… All he wanted was to have her, and _only_ her-

Then the red haze lifted and he saw her again. One hand knotted tightly in her hair, the other gripping her inner thigh _way_ too tightly, his shirt and belt lying on the floor, and his head was vague on how they'd gotten there.

"Dee… God, Dee…" he panted. The moment was over, but he hated himself for giving in to it. Was she going to be disgusted at him? Angry? Afraid? All of them sounded terrible, "Dee, I…"

Disgust's chest was heaving with the shock, her eyes wide, but she managed to give him a seductive smirk, her hand tightening on his, "I like the way you never freeze," she took a deep breath, "Your total lack of expertise…"

Anger almost choked in relief, kissing her more softly. He ran his hands over her body again, still rough, but not painful, "I like the way you like to tease," the flames on his head flickered, "It's like we need a referee, with the way we grab and squeeze..."

"Oooh, Ira…" Disgust ran her hands up and down his body, "I love the tantrums that you throw…" She kissed him again, her chest heaving.

"I love your standards bein' low," he agreed as he gasped for breath.

She passed her lips over his neck, "I love you breaking status quo-"

"When we start to ebb and flow, it's like you're sayin' green for go," he finished her sentence.

 _And now I know who you are, it wasn't that hard, just to figure you out…_

 _And now I know who you are, it wasn't that hard, just to figure you out…_

Their lips met again, and this time they didn't part. Anger didn't feel that same rush now. A slow burn, and it felt much better than the cloud of raging passion. Yes, this was how he wanted to be with her. He settled his hips between her thighs, and they ground together.

"That's good…" Disgust groaned as the hard lump in his trousers pressed against her, "So much better…"

Anger grinned, "If you like it, I like it," he told her, before going in for another kiss…

* * *

Disgust awoke to the sound of Jordan's alarm clock. Jordan himself blinked awake for a few seconds and then rolled over to hit the 'snooze' button.

It was a good thing, too, because another thing Disgust was waking up to was Anger's warm body next to her on the couch, and his arm around her waist, holding her protectively.

Sleeping on the couch? She felt sore all over. Oh man, it'd be so humiliating for the guys to see her like this!

Okay, so it could be a lot worse. They had slowed down and though her t-Shirt was on the floor, Anger hadn't gone past her gym bra. They'd spent most of their time investigating each other's bodies, kissing and hard squeezes.

Anger sat up slowly, and their eyes met. Disgust couldn't interpret what he was thinking, but her gaze slid down from his face, to his crotch, which showed a damp stain. Ew. She was not cleaning that up. Meanwhile, his gaze kept sliding down to look at her chest.

"So… you don't regret last night?" he checked.

"No, why would I?" she asked, picking up her t-shirt and putting it on quickly.

"Good. Neither do I," Anger turned away quickly. Then he turned back to her, "Dee, I…" there was a silence, with him clearly frustrated as he tried to think up the right words.

"Ugh. _Whatever_ , Ira… The guys will be in any moment…" Disgust bent down and kissed Anger lightly on the lips, "I'm gonna go clean myself up and get dressed."

"Yeah… I'll clean up here," Anger told her. He looked down at his pants. There was a damp stain on the crotch of them and… there was a wet feeling inside. He had some cleaning up of his own to do. But boy were things going to get all the more awkward the moment she looked in the-

"EEEEEEE!"

Yup. Called it.

Disgust stared at herself in the mirror. Okay, so Anger had gotten kind of rough last night. No wonder he'd stared this morning – she was _covered_ in bruises. Not your every day 'skate-boarding' bruises either. These were coming out in a deep purple against her skin, on her chest and neck – and arms and hips and thighs too, after a quick examination. She could see the individual marks where Anger's fingers had pressed into her.

She couldn't help but smile a little when remembering how fiercely he'd held her last night. But those few seconds of violent passion between them, when he'd totally lost it, had left her looking like she'd been beaten with a sack of doorknobs. And he had a tight grip even after they'd slowed down a bit. Sure, she was normally cool with showing off bruises, but she wasn't keen on explaining these ones – and she hated lying. Liars were just disgusting.

Painful as it had been, she'd loved it, but she hadn't expected to end up looking like _this_.

The door slammed open, and of course it was Anger. No matter how casual they had gotten around each other in the years of living together, the other guys at least gave her a shout before coming in. Anger always just barged in.

It occurred to her that she'd never protested for even a moment. It was enough to make her wonder if his joke last night was right, and her standards weren't as high as she thought they were.

"Still not disgusted, huh Dee?" he asked her. She didn't answer, and he looked away as she picked up her long-sleeved top, "I get it if you're pissed."

"I'm not mad," Disgust pulled on her top. It covered most of the bruises, but there was still a purple mark on her neck, "No, I don't like being covered in huge purple bruises. You do know that bruises always look worse before they look better, right Brickhead?"

"Yeah," Anger grumbled, "But seeing 'em is gonna piss me off. I liked putting 'em there. I just don't like seeing 'em on you."

"Hey," Disgust grabbed a large tub of foundation makeup that she saved for emergancies, "I can totally fix this." She pulled off her top again, to show that she wore a sports bra now that she was developing, and started applying foundation to cover up some of the bruises on her.

"Whatever…" Disgust was having trouble reaching some places on her back, "I'm not mad. But…" she turned back to him, "Oh, fine, I _don't_ like being covered in huge purple bruises. Seriously? You put them there, but it's _me_ who's going to have to save your butt."

"You don't have to lie," Anger grunted, his eyes fixing on her bare green skin for a bit, "I just lost it. I didn't mean… I didn't think…"

"No, you don't," Disgust was applying the foundation to her chest, and she turned to face him, "Ugh. We both have trouble with apologies. Just… nod, okay?"

Anger nodded slightly, looking away. It wasn't like he wasn't sorry. He just had trouble admitting it.

She smirked and nodded back, "Now come on," she handed him the tub and turned her back on him, sinking to her knees, "So come on, Ira. Lend a hand, huh?"

He grinned and stepped forward, enjoying moving his hands over her neck, shoulders and back, his head simmering a little more, "My pleasure."

* * *

Me: Gonna see if I can do the other pairings. After all, sooner or later they all mix together, huh?


End file.
